The reason for my existence
by iliketwilightmorethanyou
Summary: Edwards POV when he watched Bella sleep. Dont judge a story by its summary.


**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

* * *

It had been a long night, and my angel was slowly starting to drift off in my arms. I could easily hear her heartbeat pacing evenly as the sound of her breathing slowed to a soft and easy pace.

Then she drifted.

I walked at a human pace from my backyard into my house, not to disturb the precious creature that now lay unconscious in my arms. I slowly carried her up to my bedroom and swiftly laid her upon my bed.

My family was gone for the night. They were all out hunting so that I could spend the evening alone with my precious Bella.

I tucked her under the quilt as she shivered involuntarily, then nestled back into a peaceful state.

I waited, smiling, knowing that the talking would soon begin.

I waited, softly brushing my cold hand along the side of her tender cheek. The touch of her warm skin always left mine tingling.

"Edward," She whispered.

I smiled. If my heart was actually beating, it would be fluttering like humming birds wings right now. Every time that Bella spoke my name I felt the cold and darkness of my heart quickly start to warm again.

I loved her. I loved her so much, and unbelievably, she had felt the same way about me as well.

"Edward…I love you," She whispered again, this time grinning in her slumber.

"I love you too," I lightly whispered in her ear. I grinned as I softly pecked her on the cheek. "I love you too…"

Bella was my angel. My soul mate. My savior. My world, the reason for my existence.

Without Bella, life wouldn't be worth living anymore.

I gazed down at her. I don't think it would be possible to find a person on earth who was happier than I was right now.

No words could describe a fraction of my love for her.

We just laid there for what seemed like minutes to me, but before I knew it, the sun started peeking out from behind the clouds on the horizon.

Bella softly yawned, and gradually opened her sleepy eyes. Then she looked at me, grinning.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I said smiling at her, "How was your sleep?" I pulled her closer to me, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Good morning," She said in a soft and cheery voice, the voice of an angel. "My sleep was quite wonderful, thank you. How was your night?" She yawned, resting her head on my chest.

"It was wonderful as well," I chuckled.

"Well that's very good to hear," She said, giving a soft grin.

I held her in my arms, her beautiful, soft, flawless skin, warm to the touch, left mine affectionate where we'd touched. I stroked the side of her cheek with my fingers gentle before kissing it.

I could hear her heartbeat slowly start to flutter, as usually. I looked at her and chuckled.

She smiled, as her cheeks blossomed to a rosy pink.

"That is never going to get old," I quietly chuckled in her ear, brushing away a chunk of her lovely mahogany hair that covered her face.

She quietly laughed a sound that could make a grown man fall to pieces.

She smiled back. If I could blush right now, I would have too.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She had asked in a soft voice.

I half grinned, "Whatever you want. I'm up for anything."

She silently yawned, "I actually like what we're doing now, at the moment."

She chuckled and rested her head on my chest, our fingers twined together. "If you don't mind."

If I don't mind? There is nothing in the world that I would rather do than spend time with Bella. Any time. All I wanted was her and her alone.

"Its times like this I cherish most Bella. Of course I don't mind." Well, I cherished anytime that I had with Bella.

She looked up at me and slowly her lips curved into the smile that stunned me every time I'd seen it. Every time I'd seen her smile, my first reaction was a smile too.

So we laid there. I could here the slow and steady thrum of her heartbeat. So quiet. So steady. I could hear the deep and even pace of here breathing. Our breathing was synchronized. Slow and steady, together.

A few minutes past. Well it seemed like a few minutes. I always lost track of time with Bella. My thoughts were always about her.

* * *

Let me know whatcha think :)

* * *


End file.
